


Let sleep take over

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: He felt Aaron tossing and turning beside him. He couldn't bear it anymore. He switched the desk lamp on to look at him properly.Or...Robert said how Aaron didn't sleep well... their night was something like this.





	Let sleep take over

They went to bed, but he just knew that Aaron won't have much sleep. He knew him too well.

 

 

Two hours later they were still awake. Aaron obviously because he was upset, and Robert because he was obviously worried for his husband. After 15 more minutes of silence, Robert actually thought he might've fallen asleep, so he closed his eyes as well. Sleep took over him in a minute.

 

But it didn't last long. 5 minutes later his eyes fluttered open. He felt Aaron tossing and turning beside him. He couldn't bear it anymore. He switched the desk lamp on to look at him properly.

 

“I'm sorry.” - murmured Aaron turning on his back to look at his husband. His eyes were red, tears already forming in them.

 

“Hey, it's okay, I'm here.” - he whispered stroking his arm. - “Do you need anything? Water?”

 

“No.” - he sniffled – “I just... I wanna sleep... but I can't.”

 

“Just try, okay?”

 

“I can't Robert...”

 

“Then talk to me.” - he asked. Aaron saw how worried he was but he still wouldn't talk about it.

 

“Just, don't ask me that, okay?”

 

“I just wanna help you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I hate to see you suffering like this.” - he said with concern.

 

“Can you just....” - he trailed off, but Robert knew what he wanted. He wrapped his arms around him in no time, to pull him to his chest.

 

“I'm always here for you, you know it right?” - he wasn't trying to push anything. He just wanted to let him know.

 

“I know.”

 

“You sure you don't want anything? A tea maybe?”

 

“No, I just wanna stay here. I wanna sleep.”

 

“Close your eyes then.” - he smiled at him.

 

“But I can't stop seeing his face.”

 

“Imagine me then.” - he winked. That earned him a chuckle from Aaron. Even if his smile only lasted for half a second, he was so glad to see it. - “Tell you what... how about you close your eyes, and I tell you what to picture?”

 

“Okay.” - he sighed.

 

“Alright. Close it now.” - he said kissing his forehead. His hand was running up and down Aaron's back. He knew for a fact that this kind of comfort always helped him in the past. At least it always worked. - “You remember when we were at the beach right? On our honeymoon.” - he started.

 

“Hmm, yeah.” - smiled Aaron. They went down for a stroll every night, when it wasn't many people around. One time Robert almost made him dance with him right there in the sand, but at the last minute a group turned up, and they ruined the mood. Robert was sulking about it all week.

 

“Good. Remember when we drew our names in the sand?”

 

“In a heart” – added Aaron. His eyes were still closed.

 

“In a heart.” - smiled Robert. - “And I told you that you were everything to me.” - he felt Aaron snuggling into his arms a bit more and it filled him with love.

 

“Hmm.” - he nodded. A yawn escaped his lips and Robert hoped he can get some sleep after all.

 

“I love you Aaron.” - he whispered – “And if I'd have to do it all over again... from the moment I met you, I would do it... in a heartbeat.” - he said quietly. He was almost sure that Aaron was half asleep and couldn't register a word from what he said.

 

“Love ya.” - he mumbled dropping his hand over Robert's torso. A minute later he was asleep.

 

Robert didn't dare to move, in case he wakes him up, so he closed his eyes before he switched the lights off carefully, hoping for a few hours of sleep.

 

 


End file.
